elmacbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Becoming Naomi Leon
Author: Pam Munoz Ryan Illustrator: N/A Guided Reading Level: 'V '''Lexile: 830 ' '''Interest Level: Gr. 3 - 7 Genre: Fiction, Realistic Fiction Identity Group: Latino, Mex-Am, Mexican, Biracial/Multiracial Themes: Identity, Family, Culture/Tradition, Abuse/Neglect, Poverty Summary: "'Naomi Soledad Leon Outlaw has had a lot to contend with in her young life, her name for one. Then there are her clothes (sewn in polyester by Gram), her difficulty speaking up, and her status at school as "nobody special." But according to Gram, most problems can be overcome with positive thinking. And with Gram and her little brother, Owen, life at Avocado Acres Trailer Rancho in California is happy and peaceful...until their mother reappears after seven years of being gone, stirring up all sorts of questions and challenging Naomi to discover and proclaim who she really is." - Scholastic ' Instructional Suggestions:' * '''Figurative Language' (Idioms, Metaphors, Similies etc.): Author Pam Munoz Ryan frequently employs figurative language throughout the text. Rich metaphors, and often comical idiomatic expressions can spark great discussions. Students can also use their visualization skills to make sense of figurative language by creating an image that represents a particular metaphor or idiom, and then explaining how the image connects to the text. (Anchor Standard: CCSS.ELA-LITERACY.CCRA.R.4Interpret words and phrases as they are used in a text, including determining technical, connotative, and figurative meanings, and analyze how specific word choices shape meaning or tone.) * Collective Nouns: '''Each chapter title includes a collective noun. These titles can be used to discuss what a collective noun is and as an a conversation starter for the chapter. For example, Ch. 7 "An Unkindess of Ravens" you could ask "Who is the raven in this chapter?" as a beginning discussion question. * '''Character Development: Naomi develops her voice and confidence over the course of the book. You can use a character map using different over the course of the book to track how she changes. For example, you might use the words "shy" or "quiet" to describe her at the beginning and write these in red. In blue, you might add on words like "adventurous" or "brave" throughout the course of the book. (Anchor Standard: CCSS.ELA-LITERACY.CCRA.R.3 Analyze how and why individuals, events, or ideas develop and interact over the course of a text.) * 'Splendid Words': This book has ample opportunities for vocabulary instruction (see suggestions for vocab words below) Naomi, the main character, has an ongoing 'Splendid Words' list that she compiles throughout the book. As they read, student can compile their own Splendid Words. Vocabulary teaching strategies such as Word Networks, Word Associations, Word Lines, and Sentence Stems/Completions could support student vocab development. Interdisciplinary Connections: Social Studies: * Maps: Trace journey between California and Oaxaca * Mexican Culture: Explores Las Posadas and Radish Carving traditions in Oaxaca Arts: * Soap Carving: Students carve figurine in soap (like Naomi does in text Spanish Language: Becoming Naomi Leon ''features numerous Spanish language words and Mexican cultural traditions that could be addressed in Spanish class (either in a bilingual or foreign language model) '''Vocabulary:' This book has a rich lexical variety. Some possible words include: * Obedience (pg. 3) * sanctuary (pg. 10) * Coincidence (pg. 12) * Miniature (pg. 13) * interference (pg. 24) - getting in the way * appreciate (pg. 24) - to be thankful for * assured (pg. 44) * nimble (pg. 48) * coax (pg. 50) * elaborate (pg. 56) * defend (pg. 68) * luster (pg. 72) * deliberately (pg. 78) * gnarled (pg. 88) * muster (pg. 128) * dwindled (pg. 135) * aroma (pg. 148) * temporary (pg. 162) * mediator (pg. 163) * shimmer (pg. 180) - to shine in a sparkly way * contented (pg. 183) * anticipation (pg. 191) * spectacle (pg. 218) * contemporary (pg. 233) Family/Community Connections: ''' * Grandparent Involvement: In the novel, 'Gram' is the primary caregiver. Opportunity to interview or connect with student's grandparents and explore non-traditional family structures. '''Resources: Storia Teaching Guide, http://www.scholastic.com/teachers/lesson-plan/becoming-naomi-leon-storia-teaching-guide